Aku tidak tau perkataannya dia saat itu adalah sebuah isyarat
by SilverAconitumMedic
Summary: Kabuto baru pindah dari Otogakure ke Konoha.disana ia sempat jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang gadis yang tanpa ia sadari pada hari itu adalah hari pertama dan terakhir Kabuto bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya itu apa yang terjadi pada cinta pertamanya itu..?


Mentari mulai menampakkan sinarnya dan sudah siap untuk menerangi sebagian dari belahan bumi ini. Sama seperti Kabuto yang sudah siap untuk memulai lembaran baru di SMA Konoha. Ya, baru saja Kabuto pindah dari SMA Otogakure ke Konoha karena Orochimaru kini melepaskannya untuk hidup layaknya remaja laki-laki pada umumnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa keberatan harus meninggalkan kampung halamannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika kenyataannya Kabuto juga memimpikan kehidupan tanpa seorang atasan.

Kabuto membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan melihat ke luar. Hhh, Konoha macet, begitulah pikirnya. Dia membayangkan kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi di Sekolah barunya nanti.  
"Semoga semua kan baik-baik saja" batin Kabuto yang kemudian melanjutkan acara melamunnya itu.  
15 menit kemudian Kabuto telah sampai di gerbang sekolah barunya. Dia berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kelas, ternyata tak seburuk yang di pikirkannya, beberapa siswa tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Kabuto merasa lega.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, ia masih tidak yakin itu kelasnya atau bukan, dia celingak celinguk dan…  
"BRUKK"  
Kabuto terjatuh, dan dia berusaha secepatnya bangkit sebelum menjadi bahan tertawa anak-anak di kelas itu. Saat akan berdiri, seorang perempuan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kabuto berdiri.  
"Maaf-maaf!, aku tadi buru-buru dan gak lihat kamu.m-mari kubantu berdiri" ucap cewek yang menabraknya tersebut seraya membantu Kabuto berdiri.  
"Iya gak apa apa, makasih" Jawab Kabuto tersenyum ramah pada anak perempuan tersebut. Sosok imut, putih, cantik juga manis dan sepertinya pemalu itu berada di hadapan Kabuto persis.  
"m-maaf,aku b-benar-benar minta maaf-a-aku Hyuuga Hinata" ucap anak perempuan tersebut yang ternyata bernama Hinata.  
"Iya namaku Kabuto" ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada Hinata. Entah mengapa Kabuto merasa grogi saat didekat Hinata. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama.  
Suatu kebetulan, Kabuto duduk di sebuah bangku kosong tepat di sebelah Hinata, karena, baru saja anak yang duduk bersama Hinata sebelum Kabuto pindah sekolah. Semua teman-teman di kelas itu tak perlu repot-repot berkenalan dengan Kabuto, karena jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya guru-guru sudah memberitahukan bahwa akan ada seorang anak baru pindahan dari Otogakure.  
Bel istirahat berbunyi, Kabuto ingin sekali ke perpustakaan tapi ia tak tau dimana tempatnya.  
"Hyuuga-san, perpustakaan tempatnya dimana ya?" ia bertanya pada Hinata yang sedang asyik ngumpul bareng teman-temannya.  
"e-eh Yakushi-san? mau ke perpus? k-kalau begitu a-Ayo aku antar, perpus di lantai dua.i-ini sebagai tanda m-maafku t-tadi pagi" ajak Hinata dengan ekspresi gugupnya sambil melangkah menuju lantai 2  
Sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar, dengan rak-rak buku yang tertata rapi disana. Banyak juga yang mengunjung perpustakaan saat istirahat ini. Termasuk Kabuto dan Hinata yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan. Mereka bersahabat seperti sudah lama sekali. Hinata walau orangnya pemalu,tapi ia memang anak yang supel dan mudah akrab dengan orang, karena itu juga dia terpilih sebagai ketua OSIS.

Kabuto mulai bosan dengan buku bacaanya dan mengajak Hinata untuk pergi ke kantin saja. Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung menuju ke kantin.

"HINATA!" Beberapa anak laki-laki berteriak histeris saat melihat Hinata, dengan ramahnya Ryansyah mengaggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum.  
"Gila, kamu punya banyak fans ya di sekolah ini? Memang kamu artis atau penyanyi?" goda Kabuto pada Hinata yang terlihat malu-malu itu.  
"Ahhh… a-apaan sih , aku sama kok seperti yang lain." Jawab Hinata.

Jam pelajaran telah usai, Hinata mengantarkan Kabuto pulang karena memang jalannya searah dan sebagai langkah awal persahabatan mereka katanya. Selama di perjalanan, mereka bercanda hingga satu pernyataan aneh terlontar dari mulut hinata.

"Y-Yakushi-san, andaikan nanti aku mati...k-kita bakalan tetap be-bersahabat kan? j-j-jangan lupa sama a-aku"

Kabuto tertegun mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya? Tapi Kabuto mencoba untuk berpikir positif dan menganggap omongan Hinata hanya bercanda.

Malam itu, Kabuto kepikiran terus dengan Hinata. Dia merasa gelisah. Apa yang terjadi pada sahabat barunya tersebut? ia mencoba untuk menghubunginya tapi hasilnya nihil! Handphonenya tidak aktif, dengan terpaksadia harus sabar menunggu hari esok untuk mengetahui keadaan Hinata sebenarnya. Kabuto menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur nya. Dia berharap waktu berjalan lebih cepat!  
Keesokan harinya, Kabuto buru-buru lari menuju sekolah, hari ini dia jalan kaki karena supir pribadinya sedang sakit. Dia tertegun ketika melihat hampir semua teman-temannya memasang wajah sedih, dan tak jarang juga yang menangis!

"Naruto! ada apa ini?" Tanya Kabuto pada Naruot teman barunya. Naruto menangis sesenggukkan.  
"Hinata Kabuto!, Hinata~~… Kemarin saat pulang sekolah, Hinata mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia"

Deg!  
Kabuto seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong mendengar ucapan Naruto. Jantungnya serasa ditusuk-tusuk seribu jarum. Mengapa? Sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya yang sangat ia sayangi pergi secepat itu? Ternyata, kemarin adalah hari pertama sekaligus yang terakhir Kabuto bertemu dengan Hinata. Sungguh tak terbayang sebuah persahabatan singkat berakhir dengan your document here...


End file.
